


Elevator

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Supernatural Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: What happens when Dean Winchester is in town chasing Demons and it happens to end at your Law Firm and you get stuck in the elevator?





	Elevator

****"Okay, nope. Nope. I’m just fine getting home by myself mom.” you look up as you walk in to your work’s elevator.

’ _Well, it’s dark out and there are weird people in Baltimore._ ’ She was loud enough to not even need speaker phone. You look apologetically to the only other person, a tall man and smile.

“Yeah, but there are weird people in Oregon too. I’m okay. We don’t need to have this talk every night mom. I’m twenty seven years old, not a kid.” you let out a sigh and adjust your purse on your shoulder. “I’m going to go mom. I. I have to go. Bye.”

You groan and close your dinosaur of a phone, and slip it in to your purse, hoping to lose it in the bottomless pit of hell.

“Parents will be parents, huh?” the man asks. You look to him and smile; he quickly returns the gesture. His crowsfeet crinkle around his beautiful green eyes.

“Yeah. My mom especially. After her divorce, she thought she’d make up for lost time.” you turn to face him, “Anyway. You don’t look familiar, you new here?”

“Uh. New to the building inspection company I work for.”

You look to his sharp suit, adorned with a green tie that almost matched his eyes.

“You’re quite dressed up for a building inspector. Don’t you have to get dirty and all?”

“Well, maybe I was on a date.”

“At a law firm?” you question his motives, only with those four words.

“The secretary. I was going to go to lunch with her. But she stood me up. I guess this isn’t bad though.” you both look up as the lights in the elevator start to flicker.

The man, who you found out Dean Levine, an inspector, groans and looks around.

“Don’t worry about it.” you reply looking to the emergency phone on the elevator panel. “This piece of junk always breaks down at least once a week. It’s due.”

“Yeah, maybe it’s just a faulty elevator. Happens all the time, right?” he asks.

“Yeah. This one especially. But our maintenance man is a dumb ass.”  
  
But as soon as you speak, the elevator car lurches to a stop, and you smell the strong odor of sulfur. The man in the elevator with you lets out a groan and a quiet “damn it,” hoping you didn’t catch his slip of the tongue.  
  
“Shit. If you’re worried, I really want out now.” You reply grabbing for your phone. You were about to call 911, but your pit of hell of a purse had definitely swallowed your phone.  
  
“No. You’re safer with me.”  
  
“Safe with the building inspector. Great.”  
  
He turns to you and pulls out a knife, making you jump back.  
  
“Who the hell are you?” you ask quietly. “What do you want? My money?”  
  
“No.” he shakes his head and gives you a small nod. “My name is Dean Winchester. I’m not a building inspector.”  
  
“So, just a psycho that’s holding a knife.” You hold your hands up, showing you won’t make any sudden moves.  
  
“My name is Dean Winchester. That smell you’re smelling? Sulfur? It’s a demon.”  
  
“Demon, so let me guess you’re a hunter of some sort? The mythical and magical?”  
  
“I guess you could call it that.”  
  
“And let’s say I believe you. That knife can kill them?” you ask pointing to the dagger etched with odd markings.  
  
“Yes. It most definitely can.”  
  
You sigh in relief. Being a lawyer, this wasn’t the weirdest thing you had heard. “Phew. Thank god I’m safe.”  
  
“ **No, I said we’re safer, not safe**.”


End file.
